


I Have Loved You (Since We Were 18)

by WritingForLouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Harry, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, First Time, I suck at tagging, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, bc i love daddy kink, but the other boys aren't in it oh, dildo, larry stylinson - Freeform, mindless smut, one direction - Freeform, real life au bc i suck ass, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForLouis/pseuds/WritingForLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to confess his love to Harry. Which may or may not lead to sex. </p><p>[ some little drabble I wrote at 1 AM ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved You (Since We Were 18)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend but I decided to share it with you lovelies, it's just some smut to tie you over xx

Louis' fingers tremble as he reaches for the doorknob to Harry's room. Breathe, he reminds himself, it's not like you're confessing your undying love to Harry. Ha. Yeah, he wishes. 

Louis has been planning and delaying this day for weeks, months maybe even years. Its just, Harry is so beautiful, with his luscious, long waves of brown locks to his emerald eyes. Louis is so screwed. He has been in love with Harry ever since there stupid little bathroom encounter back in the X Factor days. Harry tugged at his heart strings with his cherub cheeks and his innocent stare. He couldn't take it anymore.

Now, Louis isn't innocent minded when it comes to his Harry. He dreams about biting those porcelain thighs and wrecking the younger boy into oblivion but he keeps those thoughts to himself, now trying to will away his semi. 

I can do this, he chants, I can do this. As Louis opens the door he realizes he really can't do this. He wants to curl up and die now, nope no can't do it. 

"Hi Lou, what do you want?" Harry asks curiously, his lips are a sinful shade of red. There so plump that Louis just wants to bite them and put his-okay no, Louis stops his thoughts from wandering. 

"I-I um have to tell you something." Louis stumbles, and Harry knows something has to be wrong, Louis doesn't get nervous, ever. 

"You can tell me anything Louis, you know that." Harry means that in the sweetest way, he isn't so innocent either. The younger one can't deny his obvious attraction to the short lad. 

"I know this is sudden, God, Harry I just have to get this off my chest" ,Louis breathes in for a moment "I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you. Sure, it sounds a little hopeless but I just love you with all my heart. I want to be around you everyday of my life, no, scratch that, I crave you every day of my life. You're so bubbly and joyful. You make me want to scream and attack you with kisses all at the same time and I just can't contain this feeling anymore." Louis is shaking now, "I just want you to be happy all the time Harry, you deserve the world on a silver platter. I don't want to ruin our friendship, I just can't bear another second holding in my true feelings." Louis collapses in a near by chair. Not daring to look up at Harry's face, in fear of what he might see.

Harry's stuck, his heart is hammering through his chest and he feels like he could explode any second now. Louis loves you! He thinks, but he just can't get a word out, he is in Cloud 9 and he doesn't ever want to come down. 

"Say something? Please..." Louis tone is desperate. The silence kills him inside. 

"Louis-" Harry tries to say but Louis cuts him off. "I'm so fucking sorry, I'm stupid. I ruined everything." Louis quickly tries to rush to the door. 

"No!" Harry gasps as he clutches onto Louis wrist. "Please don't go Louis, I-I feel the same." 

Louis is stunned to say the least. Is he dreaming? Is God playing a cruel trick on him?

"I've loved you since we were eighteen Lou.", Harry gives him a shy smile as he bites his lip. I really want to bite that lip for him, Louis thinks. So he does. 

Louis surges forward and captures Harry's lips in surprise. Harry melts into Louis embrace. They fall onto Harry's bed in a face haste. Louis has never felt so alive, Harry's lips taste like vanilla and cherry lip balm and he smells like cinnamon. Louis thinks he's in heaven. 

Harry lets out a moan against Louis' lips. The taller lad removes Louis' top in a fast motion. Louis flips them over hurriedly, "Do you want me baby" he whispers sweetly into Harry's ear as he nibbles on his earlobe. 

Harry groans, "Yes please, take me Louis" he gasps. Louis smirks, "We seem to be wearing way to much clothing baby." He lifts Harry's shirt off and unbuttons his pants. "Take these tight ass pants off for me sweetheart." Louis demands. 

Louis had successfully stripped himself free of clothing but he found Harry struggling to get free of his skinnies. "Want some help dear?", Harry nods his head, cheeks painted with a faint blush. Louis helps Harry slide out of his britches and underwear. 

"Oh you look so pretty baby", Louis praises. He kisses Harry's collar bone and sucks onto his neck, finding the vein in it that made Harry lose it. Harry withered under Louis control, moaning uncontrollably as Louis grinded there members together.

"Oh Daddy!", Harry yelped. Harry then froze in shock, he can't believe he just said that. 

Louis stopped, "Say that again." His eyes were a darker shade of blue now. Louis stroked Harry's member, Harry gasped. "Say. It. Again." He demanded harshly. 

"Daddy!" Harry screamed in pleasure. "Daddy wants you to be a good little boy, can you do that for Daddy?" Louis whispered hotly into his ear. "Yes! I can be good for Daddy." Harry moaned in exasperation. 

"Do you want Daddy's cock baby? Want Daddy to fill your tight hole?" , Harry whimpered in agreement. "Use your words baby" Louis pushed a strand of hair from Harry's forehead. "Please fuck me Daddy." Harry whimpered. 

That made Louis extremely hard. 

"Where is your lube?" Louis asked desperately, wanting to get in the boy as soon as possible. 

"In my desk, second drawer. I have condoms too." Harry said eagerly. Louis hurriedly went to the desk, but when he opened the second drawer he found something that surprised him.

A pink 7" dildo, surrounded by strawberry flavored lube and a few condoms. 

Louis carefully picked up the dildo, along with the lube and condom. "What is this baby?", Harry looked up from his dazy state. His eyes widened at the toy in Louis hand. "I-I-Louis!" Harry was stumbling now, Louis smirked and slide onto the bed. 

"Harry has been a very bad boy hm?" Louis suddenly grasped Harry's fully erect member. Harry moaned loudly, "Who do you think about when you fuck yourself with this baby?", Louis asked smirking. 

Harry grabbed at the sheets, "You Daddy! Nfgh only you!" Harry gasped. The pink dildo wasn't as big as Louis 9 inch cock but he thought it would help loosen Harry up for the moment.

"Daddy is going to fuck you with this dildo, okay baby", Louis kissed Harry's temple as Harry nodded hurriedly. "Going to open you up with my fingers so good baby, get on your hands and knees." Harry obliged willingly, his perky bum facing Louis. Louis could sit here all day, just staring and appreciating Harry's bum but he was on a mission. 

"Do you need prep baby?" Louis whispered as he fondled Harry's plump bum. "No-No Daddy" Harry moaned eagerly, sounding pitifully desperate already. "You already opened yourself up, you dirty boy." Louis placed a generous kiss onto the younger boys puckering hole. Harry squirmed from under him. 

Louis generously coated the dildo in the strawberry flavored lube. "Are you ready Haz?", Louis stroked the curly lads head, ignoring his own aching erection. Harry nodded, "I'm ready Daddy." he whispered. 

That's all it took for Louis to slowly insert the dildo into the poor boys bum. He watched in awe as Harry's back muscles tensed and he let out gasps of air. He slowly pushed the dildo all the way in, loving how Harry fit around it so nicely. "Give it to me Lou!" Harry screamed, Louis then made swift motions. Pulling it out, then hammering it back in. Loving how responsive Harry was to his touch. "You like Daddy fucking you with your toys don't you sweetheart. Love making Daddy hard." Harry whimpered and moaned at his words. 

Louis began to pump Harry's cock with his other hand. Making the younger boy sob and shake with pleasure. "O-oh Daddy! Please nfgh" Harry chanted. All Louis could think about was harry harry harry. 

"Louis st-stop" Harry moaned weakly. Louis stopped immediately, "Am I hurting you?! Oh baby I'm so-" Louis began. "No! Louis I-I want you to fuck me." Harry pleaded, now turned around, emerald eyes burning with lust.

Louis nodded, "Have you um ever done this before, like with a man?". Harry smiled his eyes glinting, "I want you to be my first time Lou." , Louis moaned at that. Yes, he thought, Harry is all mine, all mine to touch and pleasure. Louis kissed Harry's red lips. "Lie on your back for me, I want to see your face as I fuck you.", Harry obliged and laid down on the bed. "All mine, you're all mine now baby." Louis mumbled as he pressed sweet kisses across Harry's skin. "I'm ready Lou." Harry looked like an angel laying there for him, his angel. 

Louis ripped open a condom and placed it on his cock while covering it in lube. Louis aligned his cock with Harry's hole. He slowly pressed in, his cock was thicker and longer then the dildo which made him concerned for Harry. "Are you okay?", Louis asked as he saw Harry's pained face. "Ye-es! I can take your big cock Daddy.", Harry was breathing heavily into Louis ear. 

Louis soon bottomed out, gasping at how good and tight Harry was. He waited until Harry was comfortable to continue. "Move", was all Harry had to say and then he was being wrecked. 

Louis slammed into his prostate making the younger boy scream. "You love Daddy's big cock don't you?! Love letting me fill you up hm baby?", Harry was frantic at Louis words. "Oooh yes! Daddy yes, love your big long cock!" His breathes were scattered as Louis mercilessly slammed into him. Bottoming out every time, the pleasure was unbearable. 

"Bet you can cum just from my cock hm dirty boy?" Louis whispered hotly into Harry's ear still pounding into him. "So fucking tight baby, so pretty oh my beautiful baby." Louis continued to praise Harry as he fucked into him. Harry muttered incoherently, babbling word like Louis, Daddy and yes all at once. Louis loved how he could unravel Harry, make him aching for his dick.

"I'm going to cum Daddy!" Harry wailed, Louis was still pounding inside him. "Cum for Daddy." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, which was all it took for Harry to break. He sobbed as he released his load. The clenching on Louis dick and watching Harry cum made Louis follow right after. Releasing himself into the condom. 

Louis slowly slipped out of Harry's now (probably) sore and abused bumhole and tied the condom, lazily throwing it onto the floor before he collapsed beside Harry. 

"I love you so much." He whispered to Harry, kissing his cheeks, "So so good for me." 

"I love you too Lou" Harry smiled weakly, he looked awe struck and completely fucked out. His curly locks had gone astray and sticked onto his forehead. Louis slowly kissed Harry's lips. Savoring the taste of his lips. 

"You were perfect." Harry said, snuggling into Louis grip. "So were you baby, so perfect for me." Louis replied, giving kitten kisses to his forehead. 

They soon dazed off into slumber, cuddling with adoration and affection. Awaiting the days to come.


End file.
